Operación Cantarella
by ayuki hyuuga
Summary: Kaito inventa un plan para recuperar a Miku después de años sin verla, pero todo se complica porque Miku está COMPROMETIDA con Akaito!Rin intenta ayudar, pero tiene asuntos más graves que incluyen a su gemelo... KaitoxMikuxAkaito & LenxRin
1. Puesta en Marcha del Plan

Cantarella

Capitulo 1: puesta en marcha del plan

Como saber que es tan difícil ver lo tan obvios que son los propios sentimientos, si es tan difícil expresarlos...

Volvía ahí, donde todo había comenzado, no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, pero me daba igual. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando llegué todo seguía muy similar, la enorme mansión blanca, con sus amplios ventanales y sus puertas de madera tallada. La puerta principal estaba abierta, como si me llamara, aunque era obvio que estaría abierta después de todo.

La celebración de los 16 años de la magnifica condesa Miku... sonaba extraño después de tanto tiempo. Pero como ya me habían dicho antes, ya era hora de sentar cabeza. Los 18 años que me pesaban me obligaban a buscar a aquella persona, podría haberme puesto a buscar en cualquier rincón del mundo, pero yo ya sabía donde estaba y esta fecha me pareció una buena escusa para ir a verla.

Entré al salón principal de la casa Hatsune, con un regalo y una carta en las manos. La verdad, dudaba mucho de esta decisión, por lo que pensé seriamente en dejarle el regalo con la carta y recibir una respuesta... algún día. Pero no. Sabía que debía ir por ella, hacerla recordarme, que supiera que yo seguía ahí... que pensé en ella durante todos estos años. Ese era mi mayor deseo... solo transmitirle lo que sentía, ¿era eso tan difícil? Sí. Si lo era, más de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar...

La música resonaba por todos lados, intenté mezclarme con los invitados. En ese momento creí en la existencia de Dios por primera vez en mi vida, ahí estaba frente a mí mi amigo Gakupo. Me acerqué a el.

Hola gaku~- no concluí al frase porqué el me abrazó con descontrol.

OOH KAITO CUAANTO TIEMPOO AMIGO DEL ALMA

Gakupo- dije medio asfixiado- nos vimos hace dos semanas...

No me vas a presentar?- interrumpió una voz femenina

OH lo siento, mi amigo Kaito, esta es mi novia Megurine Luka.

Un placer- dije yo intentando ser lo más educado posible. Había oído hablar muchísimo sobre Luka, su belleza, su altanera personalidad y sus múltiples talentos. Sabía que ella y Gakupo tenían algo, pero ¿al punto de ser novios? Sonaba extraño. Más extraño aun que YO y MIKU siendo novios... y eso ya era muy raro...- fue un gusto verlos, chicos no saben cuanto, pero tengo una pequeña misión, y debo cumplirla a la brevedad

muy bien, entonces nos vemos después- habló Luka con un tono levemente malicioso, creo, ¿quizás fue mi imaginación no?

Me retiré.

Pasaron quince minutos y ni noticia de Miku. Pensaba en volver con Gakupo, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo más o sino no lograría nada. Seguí caminando. Todos los invitados sonreían despreocupados.

Kaito-niisan? – preguntó una vocecita

Rin-chan! – me alegré mucho en ese momento, la que me había llamado era Rin Kagamine, la prima menor de Miku, pasé muchas tardes jugando con ella y su hermano cuando era pequeño.

Menos mal si eras tú- suspiró- sino me moría de la vergüenza- entones noté cuanto había crecido, tenia el mismo pelo rubio hasta el hombre y los ojos azules pero su cara se veía mucho más madura, definitivamente ya no tenia 8 años ( por más que me costara creerlo .____.)

Con quien hablas Rin- hablo con celos un chico rubio, excesivamente parecido a la chica

Es Kaito-niisan! Puedes creerlo- ella sonrió efusivamente y le tomó la mano- nadie de quien debas sentir celos Len

No estoy celoso. Solo me preocupa con quien te andes juntando.

Como digas hermanito. – repuso la rubia- y bien Kaito? ¿Que te trae por acá?

Quiero darle un regalo a Miku, ¿la han visto?

Creo que le dio una especie de ataque de nervios y se le desarmo el peinado, debe seguir en eso.

Perfecto. Rin ¿me harías el favor más grande del mundo?

Por supuesto

Deja esto en la habitación de Miku hoy en la noche. No le cuentes que vine ni nada. Solo déjalo ahí y ándate

No hay problema.

Gracias- le acaricié el pelo y ella me abrazó, después le di la mano a Len, como dos hombres adultos y me sonrió- fue un placer verlos chicos, vendré a visitarlos en un tiempo más, para que conversemos con más tiempo

Perfecto- dijeron ambos al unísono- te esperamos

Sonreí y me fui.

Parte 1 del plan, lista.


	2. Soy un Idiota

**HOOOLAA (:**

**Aquí Ayuki reportandose! Primero que nada agradezco MUUCHOO los reviews que me dejaron, espero que sigan posteando mi historia, así me dan consejos e ideas. **

**Por dejar el primer review maOkO me puede pedir que agregar cosas en los capitulos siguientes, bueno y en realidad acepto todo tipo de sugerencias.**

**Soy nueva en esto de los fics (o algo así porque escribia fics de naruto cuando tenia 11 años xd) asique espero sus consejos**

**Sin molestarlos más los dejo, pregunten si tienen dudas sobre la trama o los personajes **

**Los ama Ayuu-chan 3**

* * *

Soy un idiota. Lo digo enserio, soy un idiota. Lo cague todo porque, no sé si lo mencioné antes, soy un idiota.

Claro, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que si no había visto a Miku en dos años ella podría haber conocido a alguien más. Claro y tanpoco se me pasó pero la cabeza que aquella persona fuera mi hermano.

Que idiota, que idiota!!

"ya deja de lamentarte- llamó Gakupo- crees que te va a hacer más caso si te golpeas la cabeza contra un muro?"

Me alejé del muro y me senté en el piso devastado.

"y que se supone que haga entonces!"

"No sé... ir a verla y después hablar con Akaito"

"Y también podrías causarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa- interrumpió Rin mientras Len asentía a su lado- antes de que digas nada te diré que tu hermano es una mierda, solo se está aprovechando de Miku y..."

"Y nos trata como si fuéramos sus sirvientes o algo así"

"Es cierto, Len solo me obedece a mi"- dijo Rin mirándolo maliciosa- "o te atienes a las consecuencias"

"Rin, no estamos hablando sobre tus actitudes despóticas conmigo, le tenemos que explicar a Kaito porque nos cae mal su hermano"- len suspiró batiendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro-" mira, nos trata mal y a Miku también, es muy descortés con todos, vació el refrigerador, se burla de nosotros, y lo peor de todo es que solo lleva un día y medio en casa"

"Pendejo de mierda... no ha cambiado en NADA"

"Siempre fue así de altanero e insoportable?"- preguntó Len

"Si".- respondí secamente-" hace años que no vivimos juntos y casi no hablamos, pero recuerdo bien que me quitaba mis juguetes y cuando manchaba algo o rompía algo me echaba la culpa, entre otras cosas crueles"

"Y lo peor es que es guapísimo"- suspiró Rin, Len mostró cierto enfado a lo que Rin respondió con una sonrisita nerviosa- "es casi tan guapo como Kaito-oniichan"

"Pero entonces...."- interrumpió Gakupo pensativo- "¿Qué carajo le ve Miku a ese tipo?"

"Que es muy talentoso e inteligente"- lancé yo

"Que es abrumadoramente guapo"- siguió Rin

"Que... se parece a Kaito-kun"- exclamó Len golpeándose la mano en signo de haber encontrado una respuesta

"Eso es una estupidez..."

"¡Claro que no! Tiene mucho sentido, tu siempre le gustaste a Miku-chan, no lo niegues, ambos se gustaban, entonces como desapareciste de su vida, se sintió tan mal que se aferró a lo más parecido a ti que encontró, y eso es Akaito"- explicó Rin. No sonaba tan ridículo así, ¿verdad?

"Bueno tenemos el problema planteado. ¿Cómo lo solucionamos?"

"Mostrándole a mi Miku cual es el VERDADERO Kaito"- Rin guiñó un ojo y me tomó la mano- "Todos te queremos de vuelta"

"Bueno, pondremos la parte dos del plan en marcha, Rin, recuerdas el regalo que le tenias que pasar a Miku?"

"Perfectamente, lo dejé como me pediste".

"Asegúrate de que lo haya abierto y haya leído la carta"

"OK" – Rin miró a Len cariñosa y él le devolvió una sonrisa- "no dejaremos que mi onee-chan se case con ese idiota"

"Confía en nosotros plenamente Kaito"- dijo Len

"Y no te olvides de mi" – anunció Gakupo

"Gracias chicos"– bramé emocionado y así concluimos la conversación.

Todos me sonrieron confiados y la segunda parte del plan fue puesta en marcha.

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Les advierto que espero un buen par de reviews antes de subir el sieguiente capitulo, y de ahora en adelante la cosa se irá poniendo más y más intensas (pues sí, deben usar su imaginación) **

**Aprovecho de desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi prima akemi y como regalo promocionaré su fic (:**

**VOCALen by Akeemi-chan **

**Los amooooo xd**


End file.
